Cake Pops
by Gomylittlepony
Summary: It's winter time, and Ron is missing his fiance. Upon arriving home, he is greeted by both her and a yummy new sweet! Just some fluffy yummyness, no density at all!


_Cake Pops_

_**Authors Note: So is just some therapeutic fluff, something to make you smile in these long winter months! My usual jubilant self was getting sad as the snow and wind dragged on, so I wrote this! Enjoy! All rights belong to J. .**_

_Ron sighed. The piles of work on his desk were like never ending pits of death. Becoming the youngest Head of Auror Office at the Ministry had been great, although he did have a sneaking suspicion it was only because he was Harry's best mate. But you don't see him complaining! _

_Except about the fact he was quite anxious to get home to his Fiancé, whom he hadn't seen in weeks. She had been off on some "book signing tour thing" in The States, promoting some new novel she had written. Don't get him wrong, she was a fantastic author, and brilliant at it, but he often had more than a little trouble understanding what she was talking about. Something about Marx (some important muggle man) and Capitalism (an economic term, or something) and Equine phobia (don't even ask him how that fit in. Or what that was)_

_But anyhow, he couldn't wait to see her. To kiss her. To hug her. To play with her unruly hair and watch as she-_

_"Knock knock." Harry stood in the doorway to his office, breaking him out of his mini-fantasy. "You here?" he smirked over at his friend, who's were shadowed by circles so dark he could have been wearing Ginny's eyeliner. _

_"Wha- Oh, yes. Of course. I'm always here. Always ready to serve."_

_"Sure." Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was taking his job far too seriously. "So I heard Hermione's getting back into town today. You excited?"_

_Ron raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"_

_Harry stepped into the room. "I think you can't wait."_

_"Yes, well, duh." He continued the conversation with only half his attention, still sifting through the stack on his desk._

_"Lucky git. I'm flying solo tonight." _

_Ron looked up at him. "Why?"_

_"Gin's off at some baby shower. One of her co-workers is expecting twins."_

_"Mmm. I hope they have fun with that." He returned to his task._

_"Yeah. So, I was wondering, as your best friend and 2nd in command and all, would you like me to finish up your paperwork?"_

_That got his attention. "Why? What's in it for you?"_

_Harry snorted. "Nothing. I just don't want to go home alone to an empty house. Can't a man offer to help out his friend at work without gaining a profit himself?"_

_Ron stared at him for a long moment. "Your crazy fan girl neighbor is stalking you again."_

_Harry groaned and slumped on to the desk. "Yes. And Ginny isn't there to protect me!"_

_Ron pushed back from his desk and grinned. "Well mate, if your offering to do MY work for FREE, I can't refuse you, as much as I want to." He grabbed his wand and jacket, turning around just before reaching the door. "Have a good night, Potter."_

_"You too Weasley."_

_With a crack the red head disapperated, leaving Harry by himself in an office filled with work. He just sighed. The things he would do to avoid his neighbor._

_R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H_

_The moment Ron entered his flat on in Oxford, he was attacked by the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Putting his bags down, he strode into the kitchen to see his lover bent intently over a textbook. The amazing smells were coming from the oven, which was steadily puffing away. Hermione looked up upon his entry, and grinned widely. _

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

_For a spilt second, an awkward silence filled the room. Then, the eruption of love began. Hermione threw herself into his arms, half tackling him into the countertop, smiling wildly at his bewildered expression. _

_"I missed you!"_

_"I missed you more!"_

_"I missed you most!"_

_The two of them plunked down at the dinner table, each armed with an arsenal of questions. _

_"How was America?"_

_"Good! Lots of hustle and bustle in the streets."_

_"And how was the book promotion?"_

_"Very fun! More people like me than I thought!"_

_He grabbed her hand. "Of course they do!" She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his hand up to hush her. "Last one love. What on earth is that smell?"_

_"Cake pops!"_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Cake pops! A muggle invention! It's like cake, on a stick!"_

_Ron's eyes grew wide. "You're joking?"_

_"Not in the least."_

_"Are they don-"_

_"No. And you may not have any until after dinner."_

_He pouted._

_"You'll live. Now tell me about you! How's being Head of Aurors?"_

_The response Hermione got was a prompt groan._

_"Really? That bad?"_

_"The work; it never ends! I'm starting to regret ever taking it."_

_"Oh, sweetheart."_

_"And I haven't been on a mission in two months! I didn't spend years in training for the most dangerous profession to be sitting behind a desk for the rest of my life."_

_She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well you must have at least gained some respect!"_

_"Sort of. It's more begrudging than anything."_

_She stood and moved to the oven, quickly removing and testing her newest baking expedition. Perfect, she thought. "So what exactly are the pros?"_

_"More pay. More job security. And more pride."_

_From her position across the room, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Pride?"_

_"Mum."_

_"Ahh."_

_"She was so ecstatic when I told her. I've never heard her so- jubilant."_

_She sighed. Her soon-to-be husband's teenage insecurities were still with him._

_"She was proud of you from the moment you were born onward."_

_"But still..."_

_She smiled at him. "Personally, I can't believe I'm engaged to someone who's made history multiple times."_

_He grinned up at her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too. Now, I do believe you have met your requirements for cake." She handed him a stick and sat down. _

_"But you said-"_

"_I think spilling your guts out qualifies for an early bite. Plus, I do need a poison tester!"_

_He wolfed it down as though it were the best thing in the world._

_"Ron Weasley, what am I going to do with you?"_

_For a moment the he said nothing. Then: "Teach me how to make CAKE POPS!"_


End file.
